


Tears only for her (Tears only for him sequel)

by hahyou_thought



Series: My favorite eggs and pineapples [4]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahyou_thought/pseuds/hahyou_thought
Summary: It's like his compass is lost in the depths of the ocean and he can't swim fast enough to get it back.Set after s2 ep5This is a sequel to Tears only for him.
Relationships: The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro & The Frenchman, The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro/The Frenchman
Series: My favorite eggs and pineapples [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931572
Kudos: 20





	Tears only for her (Tears only for him sequel)

"Fuck this. Fuck you. Go be a monster." 

Frenchie was walking through the city, he wasn't sure where he was or where he was going. He just knew he couldn't go back right now, he didn't want to go back. 

It has been a few hours now, since it had started becoming dark and light raindrops were slowly sliding down his face and clothes. He wasn't so much sad as he was mad. Angry. Pissed at himself and the world. Pourquoi. What was the reason? He wanted to punch someone or something.

Suddenly he realized he was in front of the church yet again. He didn't know why but he kept coming back here subconsciously.

"Merde.."

He said under his breath. Why do i keep coming back here? It's not like she's still inside.. He was about to walk another circle around the town when his curiosity got the better of him, after about 5 times passing the church. He didn't want to say he was worried, because he wasn't, he was just curious and nothing else.

He didn't know what he was expecting going in there. He guessed a part of him had hoped.. She would be still here. Unfortunately or fortunately, she wasn't. Somehow this saddened The Frenchman.

As he stepped back out into the rain, he had noticed the raindrops fell harder on his skin sending a slight pain through him. It felt like all his sins and mistakes were pouring down on him, dumping all at once.

He started running. Not from the rain. No. But from his past.

He ran and ran through the unfamiliar streets and alleys. Hoping to somehow shut everything out, outrun it.

He stopped in front of the drift store they have been hiding under. His breath was uneven and his heart was beating like crazy, mind racing. He droped down in front of the door almost giving up on everything. He wanted to smoke something to burn his pains and worries away, but the rain would've just soaked it all.

Why did I come back here..

He asked himself. He felt like he was on a boat in a stormy sea, nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. Forced to face himself. His mistakes and sins.

"You gonna come in or are you just going to sit here like the sad old fucker you are?"

The voice of MM pulling out of his trans.

Frenchie was lost, he didn't know what to say, if he should say anything.

"What? Did a cat get your tongue? Or was it Kimiko?"

Frenchie flinched at the mention of her. After all, the last thing he said to her was to go be a monster, he hated himself for that. His eyes started filling up with tears, though MM probably couldn't see because of the dark. But Frenchies silence told him everything.

"Woah man, are you okay? What the fuck happened to you? You always have some snarky comeback whenever someone says anything to you. So what's going on? C'mon you can tell me, I'm closed like a diary." 

To this he huffs a laugh. 

"Funny you think of youself like a diary, to me you're more like a clenched ass." 

He says sadly.

"Yeah well someone has to be. Now, you gonna talk and soak your ass out here or you gonna talk inside where you wont have water up in you?"

Frenchie looks off into the distance for a moment, drifting.

He nods.

"I don't really want to talk about it, so... I'll go inside. Burn the pain away with a cigarette."

He said and got up. MM didn't understamd why Frenchie didn't wanna talk to about it but he guessed it was better not to push it.

"Well you better not smoke the whole place up, you hear that?"

Frenchie gave him one last nod and left MM to himself. Thinking about what could have happened to bring him home so late. No explanation.

Frenchie walked down the stairs slowly and looked around their basement. This place is a mess. He thought. As he went to go and smoke a cigarette in the bathroom, where there was a window, he passed Hughie who seemed like he wanted to say something to him but didn't really know how. Frenchie slowed his movements, awaiting for Hughie to say it already.

He saw this and started stuttering out his sentence.

"You know ugh- If- if you're wondering, I don't know.. I thought you might wanna know that uh- Kimiko, she- she's here. Back I mean. If you- wanted to know.."

Hughie finally managed to pour out. Frenchie nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you.. For worrying."

He said as he walked off into the other room.

He knew she was in their- well, what he guess used-to-be-their room, so he didn't want to go there and upset her.

He took out a cigarette and lit it up. As he was thinking about all the mistakes he's made he took an inhale to burn it all out. Merde. Merde. He fucked up. Big time.

He was in the bathroom for about an hour, setting his memories aflame. Thinking about how she must fell right now.

It's always about her.

He was crying. Crying because he was helpless now, lost. He didn't know what to do now or where to go. It was like his compass was lost into the depths of the ocean and he couldn't swim fast enough to get it back.

His heart was hurting.

Suddenly the door softly opened and there was a small figure standing in the doorway. Raven-black hair dropped past it's shoulders, dressed in a yellow hoodie that was too big for the slim figure.

It was her.

Kimiko.

The broken picture that was standing in front of him, got him to tear up even more.

Her cheeks were wet from her tears and her eyes were bloodshot red.

Just like his.

He had noticed that she was wearing the hoodie he gave her and that made his heart skip a beat. Mon coeur.

They stood there for a moment, looking at each others broken selves, not moving an inch. After that slight encounter Kimiko hugged herself and left to go back to the room she was in. But out of nowhere Frenchies hand lightly touched her shoulder and she turned back to face him.

The last thing they remember, they were in the imbrace of the other, not wanting to let their compass sink into the depths again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you came so far thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed and that i didn't leave too many mistakes in.
> 
> Stay safe❤️


End file.
